A Furry Little Problem
by fanfictionfriendie
Summary: typical story about how the marauders found out about Remus's lycanthropy, and what they did about it. R & R please!:
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note. Hope u like it! Read and Review please! **

**  
Disclaimer: I created Harry Potter… In lala land. However, in this world I did not. Jo created that genius piece of literature. Oh Well. Don't sue me. **

Remus sighed. Tomorrow was a full moon. He would have to make up some excuse for his friends. He was running out of excuses. He also hated lying, especially to his friends. They were growing suspicious.

Remus remembered the time Peter had seen him go out of the castle with Madam Pomfrey. When he asked Remus about it, Remus had said, "I…. uh… I had to go for a check-up at St. Mungo's."

"So why did Madam Pomfrey go with you?" replied Peter, unconvinced.

"Because… because my parents couldn't go and I needed an escort back into the castle." Remus was relieved that Peter had not told any one else about what he had seen, especially Sirius and James, for they were not as gullible as Peter was.

The next day, Remus slowly opened his eyes. He expected to see Sirius across from him, sleeping like a log. Strange, there was no one there. Remus leapt out of bed and looked at the clock. It was two minutes to nine o'clock. Remus groaned. He was late for Transfiguration. He could tell this was going to be a bad day.

James slowly got up from the Great Hall table. He just could not wait for Remus any longer. He had stayed behind, telling Peter and Sirius to go on ahead while he waited for Remus. Oh well, maybe Remus had decided to skipped breakfast.

A couple of minutes into Transfiguration, Remus ran in, half out of breath and looking like he had just woken up. His hair was all dishevelled and his shoes were untied.

Professor McGonagall rose from her chair. "Detention, Mr. Lupin. Come to my office tonight."

"Um… Professor? I can't come tonight." Remus said in a small voice.

James cringed inwardly. McGonagall never let anyone tell her when they could or couldn't do detention. He knew Remus was in for it.

"Oh, that's right. Lets see, today is Wednesday, so Friday night it is." McGonagall replied.

James gasped. Next to him, Peter and Sirius were wide-eyed and their mouths were hanging open. This had never happened before. The class was silent as Remus made his way to his seat.

Remus sat down at the Great Hall table. He grabbed a carrot stick and was already munching on it when he noticed the other Marauders staring at him. "What?" he said.

"You told McGonagall…" Peter stammered and stopped.

"Oh, that? It's nothing,." Remus said nervously.

"Nothing? How can it be nothing? That's never happened before! Wait! What do you have to do tonight anyway?" Sirius said.

"Uh… I… nothing. I lied." Remus said. And with that, he continued eating. The Marauders looked warily at each other, but let it go.

Remus looked at his watch. It was time to go and wait for Madam Pomfrey. He leapt up from the table, where the Marauders had been playing Wizards Chess. "I've got to go," he stammered. Then he walked out of the common room.

The three Marauders looked at each other. Then, silently, they got up and followed the boy. At first, they could not find him. Then they saw him near the entrance to the castle, waiting for someone. They hid in the next room. In the room was a suit of armour. Nothing else.

They waited an hour and a half. Sirius fell asleep. Then, Madam Pomfrey came running down the hall. James roused the sleeping Sirius and the three watched with great interest.

"Sorry, Remus, I lost track of time. Come on, we had better hurry," the nurse said. The boy and nurse took off running.

The three Marauders followed closely behind. The nurse and boy seemed to be headed to a… tree. "What are they headed to a tree for?" whispered Peter.

"Clearly, you need to look around you more, that tree is vicious," replied Sirius.

"James, have you ever noticed a mean tree before?" whined Peter. "James? Where did James go?"

James ran towards Remus. He had to get to him before he got to that tree. The last time a boy touched that tree he nearly lost his left eye. James ran and pounced on Remus.  
"What? Ow!" The two boys rolled on the ground moving closer and closer to the Whomping Willow. Finally, they stopped. Madam, Pomfrey was shrieking for them to stop fighting.

"James, what are you doing?" Remus asked. He looked angry.

"I was saving your life, remember what happened to that kid last time someone touched this tree? What are you doing here anyway?

"I was… uh… Remus faltered and suddenly looked up at the sky. There behind a cloud was the full moon. Uh, oh, he thought. "Get out of here guys!" he screamed. He would not let his friends go through what he went through.

"What? Why?" was the reply.

"Just go!" Remus said, "Just go! Trust me. Just…" Suddenly Remus was flung into the air by the Whomping Willow. He landed on the ground with a thud. Suddenly his body started convulsing.

"Run, boys, run!" Madam Pomfrey cried. Sirius and Peter did not argue. They ran. James, however, just stood there. Suddenly he looked up at the sky. Then he understood. Remus was a werewolf. But why hadn't he told them? But everything made sense. The lies, the sudden days where Remus was in the hospital wing for no apparent reason. It all added up.

Suddenly James was aware of a large object hitting his torso and sending him flying. He was aware of falling. Then there was a flash of light and then darkness.

_Well? Thoughts? Positive? Hate it? what ever! Review anyway. (More reviews means happier author! Happier author faster updates) _


	2. Chp 2 the problem and  solution

Chapter two: The Beginning of a Solution

A light broke into the solitude of the darkness. It was a blinding white light. James wanted to retreat into the solitude of darkness, but instead he opened his eyes. He blinked. He was in the Hospital Wing. But why?

Then the memories of the night before came barreling into his mind at the speed of the fastest broom around. Remus. Madam Pomfrey. Whomping Willow. Werewolf. The last word stood out from the others. Remus was a werewolf. He could not believe it.

"Ah! Good. You are awake, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said as she bustled in from her office pushing a cart full of odd potions. James started to get up, but his head felt heavier. He raised his hand to his head and felt a stiff turban of bandages. His body was sore all over. "You ONLY had a cracked skull, broken leg and a couple of broken ribs, all of which I fixed in an instant. But I am keeping you here at least overnight. You cannot overexert yourself for a couple of days. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes Ma'am," James said, still thinking about the previous night. Madam Pomfrey went back to her office.

"James! Great you're awake! Finally! Do you know what a day of being with Peter is like? Torture, I tell you, Torture!" Sirius said as he walked into the room, Peter at his side.

"It's been what? A few hours?" James said with a smirk.

"That's enough with him," Sirius replied pointing at Peter.

"Hey! You know, I am sitting right here!" Peter said.

"Out, out the both of you!" Madam Pomfrey screeched. "He needs rest!" Peter and Sirius scrambled out the door, narrowly escaping the angered nurse's wrath. The nurse then forced James to take a dreamless sleep draught. James instantly fell asleep.

* * *

James awoke to loud voices in the hall. Professor Dumbledore walked in levitating a stretcher.

"Hagrid found him, deep in the forest. Patch him up Poppy. I tried to revive him, but he would not wake up."

"I will try my best Professor."

"You have never failed, and I doubt you will now," With that he walked out of the room. Madam Pomfrey rushed back to her office. While she was gone James took a quick peek at the person next to him. On the bed, pale and unconscious, was Remus Lupin. He had scratches all over him. But what stood out the most, was two large holes, in his arm, identical in almost every way. It looked like a huge spider bite. Green pus was oozing out of the holes, and every scratch on his body. James quickly lay back down, and pretended he was asleep.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey let James have visitors the next day, on terms that they would behave. Sirius and Remus were sitting on the bed across from James's.

"So, what happened after the Whomping willow hit me?" James asked.

"Well, you went flying into the air and landed a hundred yards away. Remus, well, the werewolf, sort of limped into the Forbidden Forest. Professor Dumbledore saw the whole thing from his office's window and raced across the lawn and conjured a stretcher for you. You were a mess, mate," Sirius said.

"I thought you were dead," Peter said quietly. The three were quiet, mulling over their own thoughts.

"I can't believe that Remus is a werewolf!" Sirius said. "All those nights when he said he was visiting some sick old relative, he was transforming. I just cannot believe it! And he lied to us. We wouldn't have cared."

"Would you of?" James said quietly. Peter and Sirius looked at him. "Would you really want to become friends with a werewolf? I bet you would have done the same thing he did, try to hide it. I know I would have."

"I would have," Peter said.

"I guess I would too. But I would tell you after a while. I mean, it's been two years!" Sirius said loudly.

"Everybody has secrets. I mean, do you know everything about James? Or me? No! I bet we all have secrets," Peter said.

"Oh yeah? What is yours, then?" Sirius said his eyebrows raised.

"Uh…, I, uh… James, you go first!" peter muttered.

"Okay, let's see. I know! I have a HUGE crush on Lily Evans! She is so cute, and smart, and cute and gorgeous and cute…" James said his thoughts somewhere else.

"We know! Shut Up!" Sirius and Peter shouted in unison, rolling their eyes.

"Guys, we still are going to be friends with him, right?" Peter said.

"Of course, Peter! Remus only has, uh, a furry little problem! We won't ditch him for that!" James said. Sirius nodded in agreement.

"I only wish we could help him," Sirius said.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey finally released James from her care. He was tying his shoes when Peter and James walked in.

"Hey, how come Remus has not woken up yet?" Sirius asked. Remus was still in the same state as he was when he came.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask Madam Pomfrey?" James replied.

"Good idea. Hey, Madam Pomfrey! What is wrong with Remus?" Sirius yelled across the room, to her, where she was brewing a potion that smelled of sweat and another foul odor that could not be categorized. She looked up in exasperation, ready to tell them no, it is patient confidentiality, but by their faces, she could tell they were slightly worried.

"Well boys, I will tell you, If you promise not to go scaring the first years," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Sure, we won't," Sirius said, as the three grinned at each other.

"Well, Remus was bitten by a giant spider. There is a colony out there in the woods, according to Hagrid. The spider venom can kill a person if the antidote is not administered within a week. This," she held up a vial containing an orange-green mixture, "is the antidote. It takes at least twenty-four hours to work."

"Oh. Okay, we'll be by later. Thanks," Sirius said.

* * *

"Come on; let's go scare the first years!" Sirius said.

"Not now, we have Transfiguration. There is a quiz today," James said.

"No!" Peter groaned. "I forgot all about that!"

"Too bad for you!" Sirius said.

* * *

Once everyone sat down, the quizzes magically appeared on the tables. It contained only three questions.

**Name three people who can turn into anamagi**

_a. You, Professor McGonagall_

_b. Someone Else_

_c. I haven't a clue._

**How do you choose the animal you become? **_You don't. You become the animal most like you and that reflects your personality the most._

**What is the difference between a werewolf and an animagus?** _An animagus can transform at will, and keep their mind when transformed. A werewolf does not and can only transform on full moons._

Sirius checked over his answers. When he got to the third one, something clicked. They could become anamagi! It would not make Remus's transforming any easier, but you never know. Sirius could not wait to tell the others.


	3. Chapter 3

My hopefully faithful and awesome Readers

I'm sorry that I have most likely gotten your hopes up. Alas, this is not a chapter, but an Authors Note. I have written most of the next chapter for Furry Little Problem, but I need your help.

James needs to do revenge on Sirius. A prank is in order.

Should….

He and Remus pretend they have a huge prank they are planning, when in fact _that_ is the joke. Sirius drives himself nuts trying to figure out what the prank is and trying to be careful.

OR…

A real Prank. Think of one if you think that should be it.

Please vote. More reviews the faster I shall update!

Fanfictionfriendie.


	4. Chapter 4

A furry, little problem. 

Chapter 3: friendship and laughter. 

Remus Lupin felt heavy. His eyelids felt as if they weighed a ton. He wanted to stay in this bliss, this peace, forever, but something was nagging him. Where was he? What happened? He struggled to open his eyes. When he finally succeeded in this task, he saw three familiar people sitting next to his bed, James, Sirius and Peter. Actually, they were sleeping. Remus studied James. 

"_Did I bite him? Is he a werewolf now too?'_" Remus thought almost frantic at the thought._ "How could I do that to my best friend!" _

Then another thought blossomed in his head._ "Do they still want to be my friends?" _ Remus winced at the thought of having no friends, again. _"But, they are here, right? I mean, if someone was your enemy, you wouldn't wait for them to wake up in the hospital wing, would you?"_ He brightened up at the prospect. He still wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. 

"What happened?" No one answered or even moved for that matter. "What happened?", he said loudly, almost shouting. 

This time, Sirius moved. He groaned, probably from sitting in a wooden chair too long, and blearily looked at Remus. Once he realized that Remus was awake, his eyes widened in surprise. 

"James, Peter, Remus is awake, wake up! Guys!" Sirius shook Peter and James, quite violently. Peter awoke by jumping out of his chair, but there was no response from James. 

"Fine. I can't say I didn't try." Sirius muttered under his breath, taking his wand out, and muttering "Levicorpus". 

James finally woke up as his body was wrenched out of his chair by an unseen force, and held in the air upside down as if there was a rope tied to his ankle. James yelped and then realized what had happened. Sirius laughed, although it sounded like a bark. 

"I have got to remember to put a shield charm up when I am sleeping." James muttered to himself. 

Remus chuckled, and the three looked at him, James just now realizing he was awake. An awkward silence appeared. 

"Ummm… Hi guys?" Remus smiled nervously. 

"Hey Remus, how do you feel?" James replied after a moment, while still upside down.

"I'm fine… You?" 

"I am fine, just a little battered up."

"Nothing…" Remus faltered, "Nothing permanent, I hope?" 

James, realizing the double meaning behind his words, shook his head.

"I am not a werewolf, Remus .It is okay." 

Remus breathed a sigh of relief. _"One down, now will they still want to be friends with me?" _He thought. 

The other three marauders noticed his tense look, as if he expected someone to scream at him. James looked at Sirius, and started to speak.

"Remus, we-" Sirius interrupted James.

"Remus, you are a werewolf. Okay, we know. That would have issues in my family, but you know that I am not like my family. Neither is Peter or James. We have no problem with you being a werewolf; we just feel… that you should've told us. I mean, it's been a bloody two years!" Sirius ended his little speech, and silence ensued once more. 

"I guess, well, I was afraid that you wouldn't have wanted me around anymore, its happened before…" Remus said finally, his voice wavering slightly.

"Remus, we'll always be your friends. I mean, if I turned into a big hairy purple polka-dotted mutt with antlers once a month, would you still be my friend?" James said, waving his upside down arms wildly. 

Remus smiled at the image in his head and nodded.

"So, you see, we will be your friends." Remus smiled as James said this, and his heart filed with joy. 

…

"SIRIUS, PUT ME DOWN NOW!" James finally said, with his face red as a tomato from the blood rushing to his head. 

"As you wish, James." Sirius said with a smirk, waving his wand and James crashed to the hard floor, landing in a heap. Finally getting up, he glared at Sirius. 

"Remus, I am going to need your help." James said with an evil smirk, while Sirius just looked worried. 

* * *

A few days afterward, Remus was reluctantly released from the wrath of the medi-witch. Sirius was cautious, checking behind closed doors, sniffing his food, turning around every second and holding his wand at all times. Just watching him suffer was fun to Remus and James, but James wanted him to pay.

One night, Sirius went to sleep, which was unusual, because he had been staying up late to keep an eye on Remus and James, but tonight, no one was even in the dorms yet. Sirius tried to stay awake, but he had a faint memory of James slipping something into his pumpkin juice, although he had been too tired to think anything of it at the time. So, Sirius fell asleep.

Sirius awoke with a start, and realized why instantly. It seemed that one hundred alarms were going off in different places in the room. Sirius stumbled around, tripping over clothes and trunks, to get to the alarms. 

Somehow, it took longer than expected, because every time he thought he had them all, another appeared. Finally, though, there was silence. He then wondered why none of he other boys heard them. _"Silence Charms…" _

"_I might as well get up, its already 7."_ Sirius thought, as he went to take a shower. 

His screams echoed across the whole castle. 

"MY HAIR!" 

The other boys were just getting up when a green and silver haired blur ran over to Sirius's bed. 

"I'm staying here today." Sirius mumbled.

"How many times did you try to wash it out?" James asked with a grin.

"Fourteen." Remus and James high fived while another boy handed over some galleons, clearly mad at losing a bet. 


End file.
